Sick
by chippo843
Summary: Getting sick with no one by your side is pretty lonely. That's why, it seems to be fated when there's someone out there who cares deeply for your health. You never should be left to take care of yourself when your sick; Having someone there to always be by your side.
1. Chapter 1

**-Sick-**

**Natsu's Turn**

It seems that the dragon slayer had caught himself a fever. It was rather humorous for he was a fire mage, and yet he had caught a fever! Luckily, Happy wasn't home and was staying at Charles' place for the week. He wouldn't want his best friend to catch his sickness. In fact, he guessed that maybe it was time to clean his house after he gets better for he felt the atmosphere was a bit stuffy for his taste in his current state. He wouldn't have cared before, but looking at it now, it really was a mess. It looked like they were robbed several times, and he knew that had only happened once.

Natsu groaned, as he twisted and turned on his bed to get into a comfortable position, but nothing was working. He decided to head towards the questionable kitchen for you never know what you'll find in the fridge. ... Actually, from the foul odour emitting from it, he could have guessed that it was Happy's fish ― rotting ― that was causing it.

He sighed heavily, and tried to remember where the cups were to get something nice to drink. His sweat dropped at the sight of a mountain of unwashed dishes in his sink.

'... I'll just go back to bed.'

Though, before he could do so, he heard his doorbell ring. He regarded it with a questioning look as to who would visit him, for he was sure as hell that it couldn't be Happy. He was bewildered to see the ice mage when he opened the door.

"Yo," Gray greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked, thinking at that moment if his ice mage friend would be willing to help him out from an idea that came to his mind shortly after. Then, altogether disregarding it for it didn't seem like a possible option to get good results from.

"The girls suggested that I check up on you since you didn't come to the guild," Gray answered, as he carefully studied the fire mage's appearance. His eyes widened in astonishment, and commented, "You're sick?" coming out at as a question than what he had hoped to be more of a statement.

"I am," the dragon slayer bluntly answered, regarding the latter with a bored expression.  
"Is that all then?"

Out of curiosity in Gray's part, he couldn't help wondering if a fire mage's body heat would change when they have a fever. So, he grabbed the latter's face with both hands and pressed his forehead against the other's.

Natsu felt the heat in his fever rise as his face flushed red; though, he was really grateful for the cool touch. The ice mage on the other hand, concentrated on the latter's condition and compared it with the usual: a frown etched on his features for he couldn't tell the difference. He moved away, and realized how red the other was now, which made him really concerned.

"No, don't move away," Natsu whined, wanting the coolness back. He grabbed Gray in a tight embrace.

"It feels good."

The ice mage was feeling a bit uncomfortable by the sudden action, but deduced it to be the fever talking. He was conflicted on whether he should help out of not, but as his friend, he decided to go with it.

"Natsu, hold on for a second," his command earned him another whine, and then a whimper as the latter removed himself from the other.

Gray couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips when he saw the state of the dragon slayer's place as he dragged the said male by the wrist towards the bed that was placed at the east corner end of the room.

"Lay down," he commanded, and was pleased when the other was compliant.

He then joined the male right after, making their skin graze against each other from the narrow space. The ice mage wrapped his arms around Natsu's head to pull him close to his chest, and the latter returned the action around his waist.

The fire mage couldn't help the look of question directed up at Gray who, in turn, looked down at him with a soft smile.

"Get some rest so you can get better quicker," was all he said.

"... Thanks" was all the other could say as well before burying his head as deep as he could on the other's chest.

For the rest of the day, the two slept deeply; wrapped in each other's arms, and felt the harmony in all of it.

* * *

Cuddling has always been really nice~ I found the image simply adorable! XD

**Suggestions and comments are welcome =^w^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Sick-**

**Gray's Turn**

It seemed that Gray had caught a fever as he stayed in his bed feeling, warm all over. He couldn't find the strength in him to move his body too much. In fact, all he felt like doing was sleep. Though, he knew that had to eat something soon.

Living alone, it was kind of too quiet for his liking. It was one of the reasons why he goes to the guild often after all. The stillness makes him realize just how lonely he really was and he hated that feeling.

Then, he heard the doorbell ring, making him wonder just who would visit him. Panting heavily, he used whatever strength he had to get up from the bed and go downstairs, rather shakily mind you, and open the door. He was a bit shock to find the fire mage by his front door.

"N-Natsu? What are you doing here?" He managed to wheeze.

Natsu observed the ice mage's appearance for he had been curious as to why the latter hadn't come to the guild. He could see the reason why now. Gray's hair was disheveled, tired eyes meeting his gaze, face flushed and covered in a thin sheet of sweat, and looked like the other was having trouble breathing from the deep breaths he could hear from his sensitive ears.

"You have a fever?" The dragon slayer asked, quite baffled for he had never seen the latter sick … ever.

"So what?" The ice mage questioned. He supposed it would be alright if Natsu were to accompany him, but he didn't have the courage to ask.

Natsu regarded him with a serious look, making the male uncomfortable from the unrelenting gaze. Without warning, the fire mage lifted the ice mage, who yelped from the sudden action, but couldn't do anything to even struggle, as he let himself in, closing and locking the door behind him. He trudged upstairs to the ice maker's room, though in the midst of it, commented, "How did you manage to even get downstairs without falling off?"

All he received was a groan as an answer, as he reached and opened the door to the other's room. He gently, much to the latter's surprise for he was expecting a harsher treatment, placed Gray onto the bed and tucked him in.

"I'll go cook something so you just rest there," and with that, the fire mage left the room.

Gray could only stare in astonishment before a smile appeared on his face. He was really thankful that he wasn't alone anymore, and it had really been long since he's had company. He patiently waited for the latter to return for there really wasn't much for him to do in his current state.

He hadn't even realized that he had dozed off until the pink haired male woke him up.

"Don't sleep with an empty stomach," he said, positioning the ice mage to sit upright with the pillows used for support.

Then, with a bowl of soup on one hand and a spoon in the other, he began to spoon-feed Gray.

"You probably don't even have the energy to do it yourself, so don't fight me on this one," Natsu stated, blowing over a spoonful of soup a couple of times before serving it to the ice maker.

The latter was docile much to the dragon slayer's surprise, and kept feeding the male until there was nothing left. He placed the dishes aside to clean up later and after much contemplating; he decided to get the other an ice pack for his forehead.

"Thanks," Gray said hoarsely, feeling grateful for the cool temperature on his forehead.

All he really needed to do now was to have plenty of rest... which would mean that Natsu was probably going to leave. There was nothing for the fire mage to do anymore, much to the ice mage's dismay, but he wondered if he could really ask the latter to stay.

'Would that be asking for too much?'

"It's about time for me to go then, since it seems like my job here is done."

_No! Don't go..._

Gray wanted to scream out that he didn't want the other to go so badly, but something was preventing him from doing so.

"You better get plenty of rest so you can come back to the guild," Natsu smiled before turning to the door.

_Please don't go... I don't want to be alone anymore_

Though all Gray could say was "Take care..." then watched the latter leave the room.

He figured out why he couldn't say it when he had suddenly remembered his past. When he was sick, his parents fought because they were blaming the other for their irresponsibility to take care of him. He hated that they fought every time, and more so, because of him. He didn't want to burden anyone, and that was why he prided himself to not get sick... Though, here he was now, getting sick after for so long.

'As much as I've wanted Natsu to stay, he was probably busy with more important things. Although, it had been really nice to have had some company.' He thought, slowly closing his eyes and once again, despising the stillness of the room.

He was startled greatly when Natsu came back, slamming the door open and close as he entered. He walked up to the ice mage, who looked at him with a confused expression, and stated, "On second thought, I'm staying."

He sat down cross-legged on the floor and stayed there. It made Gray question, "Why?"

"I'm not going to leave a sick person all by themselves," Natsu answered, raising a brow for it was only common sense.

"... You'll get bored." The ice mage reasoned.

_Thank you._

"That's fine."

"... You'll catch my sickness."

_Thank you._

Natsu grinned challengingly, "Bring it on! I'm not afraid of some illness."

Gray stared at him, outstretching a hand and was caught by the other's to hold on to. "... Will you be here when I wake up?"

The fire mage nodded, "Yup!"

"You really don't mind?"

"Nope!"

Then, Gray let out an endearing smile, as he found the courage to finally say what he's been meaning to.

"Stay by my side."

Natsu held on to the hand, tightening it slightly as to reassure the other that he was there, and returned the smile with his own.

"Always."

_He wasn't alone anymore._

* * *

I got sick again just after the new year, and it was the worst kind where I could barely move. I tried countless of times to write, but nothing good came up. Seriously! I typed about 7 pages of stuff, then I came to realize that I wasn't going anywhere with it. So it was omitted. Then, I wrote about 6 pages in my notebook – omitted. Then, I attempted to write a good start of a story 5 times! It's not even writer's block because I have a ton of ideas, so I don't know what to call this. Writer's Overload (?n?) I don't know.

I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Since I was sick at the time, I took my OTP down with me… sorry for that.

**Suggestions and comments are welcome =^w^=**


End file.
